


Not So Pleasant, Not So Conventional

by imaliveimpaige (TropicalUrie)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anger, BDSM, Ball Gag, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalUrie/pseuds/imaliveimpaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spencer's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Pleasant, Not So Conventional

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a story that I started around June of last year and I found it half finished in my drafts, thought it was decent, tweaked and finished it, and here you go! I really like it a lot, and I usually don't ship Spyro, but this was one of the stories where I developed the concept and the pair just seemed to fit.

Spencer meets Ryan by accident, really. When Brendon asks him if it's okay to bring a friend when he meets him for coffee that day, Spencer says sure. He's not sure what he was expecting, really, maybe someone as unpredictable and bouncy as Brendon. What he gets instead is a skinny guy with an innocent, baby-cute face and big eyes half hidden behind black eyeliner. He's cute, and Spencer can't deny it, but he can't necessarily call it love at first sight. It's only after Ryan leans over the table to peer into Spencer's cup and ask if it's the new fall blend and if he could try it that Spencer decides he's the slightest bit charmed. It's after Brendon spills his latte all over his white shirt and Ryan laughs that Spencer wonders how he's lived his life without ever hearing that laugh. He decides the answer is that he hasn't been living and that he needs to at least take a shot at Ryan.

The two end up going for coffee and hanging out on Sunday afternoons, which always led to a B list movie marathon or a jam session that went well into the early morning hours and had the neighbors at the doorstep in record time. It's not until one fateful night that they both have a bit too much to drink and wake up naked next to each other in the next morning. Neither of them talked about it, probably because neither of them had a problem with it, and they spend the majority of the day lazily making out. So began their romantic relationship, with a bit of a twist.

It took another drunken night months later for Ryan to slur on and on about how he'd gone to fetish clubs for fun and how when he scrunched up his face and said 'bite me' that he wished Spencer would fucking do it. Was it whack as all hell? Well, yeah. But was Spencer down to try anything? Abso-fucking-lutely.

•••••

When Ryan shows up forty-five minutes late to rehearsal with his hair disheveled and some half-assed excuse about a nap, Spencer overlooks it. They'd been together long enough for Spencer to expect this type of behavior from Ryan with no remorse, however their relationship was just fresh enough for Spencer's judgement to be impaired. He does nothing. About a month later, when Ryan is questioning Brendon's loyalty after he skipped rehearsal to visit a friend he hadn't seen in years, Spencer defends Brendon and Ryan doesn't like it. He storms out of the room with his fists balled at his sides, very closely resembling a toddler who'd just been denied what he wanted. Brendon and Spencer share a look, and in a matter of seconds Spencer is running after him. They argue back and forth for a few minutes, kiss and make up, and Ryan falls asleep curled up against Spencer's chest. He gently brushes Ryan's hair from his face and kisses his forehead, tucking the argument in the back of his mind before drifting off.

It's about eight months later when Ryan pushes Spencer over the edge. They're supposed to play a show in twenty minutes, and Ryan's nowhere to be found. Spencer is searching frantically along with Brendon and Jon, and can't believe the sight that greets him as he checks the bus. Ryan is lounged on the couch in the front room of the bus, a cigarette to his lips, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Ryan!" Spencer snaps upon seeing him, rage overtaking his body and making spots appear in his vision. Ryan looks nonchalantly up at him and takes a drag from the cigarette.

"What?" he asks, exhaling smoke and going back for another drag. He's not even looking Spencer in the eye, and from what he can see in the dim light of the lounge, Ryan's expression is even a bit amused.

"Did you forget you happened to be in a band?" Spencer asked sarcastically, putting emphasis on the word "band". "And did you happen to forget that said band had a show to play?" Ryan takes another drag and taps a bit of ash into the glass ashtray on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, yeah, that's tonight, isn't it?" Spencer is actually in a state of shock over Ryan's nonchalant and unrepentant attitude.

"Yes, it's tonight!" Before he knows what he's doing, Spencer moves over to Ryan and yanks him from the couch by his arm.

"Spence, what the-"

"Shut the fuck up," is all Spencer has to say as he drags Ryan outside the bus.

"Wait, wait, wait."

"What!?" Spencer stops in case Ryan has something genuinely important or remorseful. Instead he eases his arm from Spencer's grip and takes another drag from the cigarette still held between his fingers. Now Spencer's furious, almost blinded by his anger, as he pulls the cigarette from Ryan's fingers as throws it to the ground, stomping on it for good measure.

"That was uncalled for," Ryan says dryly, as if he's trying to make a joke of this whole ordeal. Spencer just shakes his head and turns to head back to the venue, relieved when he hears Ryan walking behind him. He says nothing else and gives no acknowledgement that Ryan is even there, because he's thinking. Pondering. Planning. He's saying nothing because, later, oh, later.

•••••

The show ends on a good note and one of Brendon's world infamous comments about how he would do nasty, nasty things to the crowd if they were of age. Spencer is thankful that they're able to trail offstage before his eardrums burst from the chorus of high pitched screams emitted from underaged girls who seemed pleased by Brendon's offer. Spencer pulls Brendon aside before going to Ryan.

"Bren, would you and Jon mind hanging out on the other bus with Patrick and everyone until I call?" he asks. "Ryan and I need to talk some stuff out." Brendon nods understandingly and goes to tell Jon without questioning anything. Spencer's eyes automatically lock on Ryan, who's lighting another cigarette in the corner of the green room, despite the obvious "no smoking" sign hanging on the wall. This was the kind of thing that got to Spencer. When Ryan's ego took over and thought in place of his head and he didn't think clearly. When Ryan thought he didn't have to abide by any rules or run on anyone's schedule but his own, simply because he was Ryan Ross. This was the kind of shit Spencer was out to stop.

A half hour later they were headed out of the venue, and as Brendon and Jon parted ways and headed in the direction of Fall Out Boy's tour bus, Ryan cast a quizzical glance at Spencer before shrugging his shoulders.

"More us time, I guess," Ryan purrs seductively, lazily draping his arms around Spencer's shoulders. Spencer manages a wry grin, because in a sense that _is_ true. It's not until they're actually in the bus that Spencer gets a little aggressive. He grabs Ryan by his forearm almost instantly and roughly drags him through the lounge and into the bunks, literally tossing him into the hall of bunks.

"Get the fuck in there," he hisses as Ryan lands ungracefully on the shag carpet.

"Ow, Spencer, what the fuck?" he asks, raising his hands in an unconscious attempt to defend himself.

"I said I didn't want to play any games tonight."

"That is exactly the kind of shit I'm sick of," Spencer hissed, advancing a step on Ryan. "I'm fucking sick of you running on no one's schedule but yours. So tonight, we run on my schedule."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to," Ryan spits back, but he hasn't moved from the floor.

"Would you like to bet?"

"I have a fucking safeword."

"And are you going to use it?" Spencer asked, his voice rising with every word. Ryan bit his lower lip and remained silent. Spencer smirked. "Didn't think so." In an instant, Spencer's on Ryan's level, kissing him roughly, his tongue tangling with Ryan's for dominance, his winning by a long shot. Ryan doesn't know what he was expecting. Some sort of punishment? Spencer did know how to hurt him in ways that didn't arouse him, and Ryan supposes that's what he had been afraid of. But as soon as he thinks Spencer just wants to make out and maybe have a little vanilla sex, Ryan relaxes and lets Spencer go at it. That's his mistake.

Spencer uses his dominance to his advantage and hauls Ryan from the floor without breaking the kiss. When he finally does break it, he looks into Ryan's eyes for half a second before grabbing his wrist and turning him around so that his back is to him. He pulls Ryan's wrist towards the gap between his shoulderblades, slowly enough to make the pain last and really sink in. It's obvious it does just that by Ryan hissing in pain and attempting to arch his back.

"Now, I'm going to go in the back and get a few things," Spencer whispers slowly and dangerously into Ryan's ear. "And when I come back, you're going to be naked and waiting on your knees. Got it?" Ryan made a little noise of disbelief in the back of his throat.

"And if I'm not?" he dared to question. Spencer pulled his wrist the slightest bit harder and hissed,

"I'll cage that pretty little cock of yours for a week."

"A _week_?" Ryan groans, because that's fucking unfair. But he doesn't have time to argue before Spencer's gone. He decides to take his time in case Ryan's a little resistant, because this is meant to be a punishment rather than a good time. He pulls his black duffle bag from a high shelf in the back room, and slowly unzips it. He digs through the bag until he finds the cuffs he's looking for. They're made of soft leather and Spencer loves the way the bloodred color looks against Ryan's pale skin. He sets those aside and unzips a pocket sewn into the lining of the bag and pulls out a leather cock ring. He smirks as he rolls it between his fingers before setting it aside with the restraints. Spencer zips the pocket back up and retrieves a standard ball gag from the main part of the bag before surveying the two small floggers he always took on the go. He zips the bag up once he decides against those in favor of his belt. He thinks for a second, wondering whether or not he needed anything else. He decides he doesn't. Once he's satisfied with his selections, he collects them all in his arms and heads back to the hall of bunks. He doesn't even attempt to hide his satisfied grin and smirk at the sight of Ryan kneeling in the middle of the floor, naked and staring at the floor.

"You look so pathetic, Ry," Spencer says coldly as he sets everything on a nearby armchair. "Up on the couch." Ryan knows by now that Spencer's not playing games, and rises quickly from his knees and scrambles onto the couch behind him. He kneels close to the wall it's set up against, in case he needs it for support. Spencer smirks silently to himself at Ryan's submissiveness and retrieves the cuffs from the floor. Ryan is silent and unresponsive, maybe even a little willing, as Spener uses one set of two cuffs to restrain his ankles. When Ryan feels Spencers fingers brush his upper arm, he relaxes his muscles and lets his arm go limp, allowing Spencer to pull it behind his back and fasten a cuff onto it. He does the same to the other wrist and connects the two cuffs with a taut, thin metal chain and steps back to survey his work. He nods approvingly to himself before reaching down and undoing the buckle on his belt, slowly and carefully. He slides it out of each loop slowly and carefully, for two reasons. One, he doesn't want Ryan to know what's in store for him, and he's sure Ryan would be able to place the sound. And two, it both amused and aroused Spencer to watch his boyfriend squirm with anticipation. He raises the belt and brings it down harshly across the exposed flesh of Ryan's ass, more to startle him than actually hurt. It works, and Ryan moves forward in an unconscious attempt to get away from the blow, his head missing contact with the wall by a miniscule amount. He tries to crane his neck to see what Spencer has in his hand. The dominant man is having none of it.

"Don't you dare," Spencer warns, and Ryan is quick to turn back around. Spencer rests the belt against the curve of Ryan's back and brings himself close enough to whisper, "This is how it's going to work. You're going to count off five strokes. Every time you miscount, I'm adding more."

"Spence, really, I'm sorry, do you have-" Ryan's sentence is cut short by another crack of the belt against his ass. He lets a small, high pitched whimper escape his lips before deciding that silence would be his best option. He feels Spencer's fingers running gently through his hair. For a second it feels good, almost reassuring. It's only when he feels Spencer's grip tighten that he realizes he's way past the point of sympathy.

"Let me rephrase that," Spencer says softly as he gives Ryan's hair a sharp tug. "I'm going to hit you until you're begging me for mercy, and then some. You're going to count off every five until I'm satisfied. Do you understand?"

"Spence-" Spencer tugs Ryan's hair again, a bit more harsh than the first time.

"It's a yes or no question, Ry. So. _Yes_ or _no_?" There's a moment of silence before a small noise of pain escapes Ryan's lips.

"Yes," he says quietly. Spencer smiles to himself because, when it comes down to it, Ryan's putty in his hands.

"Good boy." He gives no warning before stepping back and snapping the belt quickly across Ryan's exposed skin. Ryan makes a choked noise resembling some sort of a whimper, but he holds still, resting his forehead against the wall for support. Spencer goes through the next four hits in an uneven, oddly spaced out rhythm, making Ryan squirm with anticipation between each strike. "Five." The word barely makes it past Ryan's lips and sounds choked.

"What was that?" Spencer asked teasingly, snapping the belt across his skin again. "I couldn't quite hear you." Another snap. They make it through twenty-five when Spencer stops. Ryan seems to relax, his limbs seeming to go limp. Spencer almost chuckles at that, because Ryan doesn't know what's coming next. He rests the palm of his hand on the reddened skin of Ryan's ass, making the submissive boy jump.

"Good boy," he says quietly. Ryan makes something like a contented mew in the back of his throat, but his voice hitches as Spencer quickly smacks the spot he had been caressing. "Such a good boy. Don't move." He lays the belt across the back of Ryan's thighs and goes to the things he had selected earlier. He grabs the ball gag and, after a sadistic smile to himself, moves back to Ryan's kneeling figure.

"Head back, Ry," he ordered. Ryan complied, weakly lifting his forehead from the wall and tilting his head back slightly. Spencer reached around his shoulders and lifted the ball to his mouth. Ryan gave a wide eyed stare at the wall and small noise of protest, but allowed Spencer to push the gag into his mouth and fasten it behind his head. "I don't want a noise out of you," is all Spencer has to say. Ryan nods and rests his forehead against the wall again. Spencer just jumps right in, not bothering with any of that weak, light, warm up bullshit, since this was meant to be a punishment. Spencer hits him quite a bit, and quite hard, and Ryan takes all of it like a good painslut. Spencer can't help but feel amazed each time he sees how Ryan takes pain, leaning back into it like he's desperate for it. Well, he was desperate for it, whether he would admit it or not. Finally, when Spencer's satisfied with the red and purple tinted mess he's made of Ryan's ass, stops and, as quietly as possible, moves over to his collection of toys and picks up the cock ring. Ryan's squirming anxiously when Spencer turns to look at him. He chuckles.

"Eager little slut," he mumbles harshly. Ryan nods his head vigorously and Spencer notices, despite the odd angle for such a thing, Ryan's attempting to grind his ass into the cushion. Spencer holds back a small laugh at how desperate Ryan looks, because, really, just fucking look at the kid. Spencer reaches forward and undos the cuffs restraining Ryan with well-practiced ease, and he sits still on his knees for a second, waiting for the next command.

"Down." It's quick and nonchalant, and Ryan scrambles to obey it, sliding quickly off of the couch and to his knees on the floor in front of Spencer. There's the beginning of a hiss of pain due to kneeling on his abused ass, but Ryan is quick to silence himself since Spencer had said no noise. Spencer's silent for a minute, just enjoying the sight of the kneeling man in front of him and the feeling of power he held. He smirked.

"God, you make a lot of noise," he commented with a smirk. "Seriously. You sound like you hate it so much, but look at this." He playfully and gently nudges Ryan's hard on with his foot, and Ryan groans even at the slight contact. Spencer laughs again. Spencer moves slowly and teasingly to the back Ryan's kneeling figure and crouches down so that his mouth is right by his boyfriend's ear.

"You're fucking pathetic." Ryan's whole body reverberates with a shudder. "Absolutely. Fucking. Pahetic." He returns to his full height and walks back to Ryan's front. He crouches down again and gives a small half smile. "What do you think?" Spencer asks. "Do you think you deserve anything?" He nods towards Ryan's erection. Ryan shrugs.

"If ... if you think so," he replied. His voice was hoarse and forced. Spencer sighs and cups Ryan's chin not-so-gently in his hand and jerks it up. He forces Ryan to look into his eyes and says,

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you thought you deserved it." Ryan nods as best he can in Spencer's grip.

"Yes, I ... I do, I do, please, Spence?" Spencer raises his eyebrows and glances at the ceiling, pretending to think it through for a moment. Then he lets go of Ryan's chin and reaches for his erection.

"You do?" Spencer asked, gently and teasingly stroking Ryan's cock. "Really? Well, since you brought it up..." Spencer is quick in pulling the cock ring from behind his back and sliding it harshly over Ryan's cock. "I _don't_ think you deserve it." Ryan looks down, then back up from Spencer, and whines. The sound reminds Spencer of a dog clawing at the back door, begging to be let out.

"I don't want to hear any of that," Spencer scolds. Ryan shuts up and lets his head drop. "Remember? This whole thing is so that you realize that we're not always running on your schedule. Tonight, we're running on mine, and I want you to take care of me before I take care of you." Ryan gives a solemn nod in return and removes his hands from behind his back. He reaches up and starts to undo Spencer's fly, but his hands are smacked away. He looks up to see a disapproving look on his boyfriend's face.

"You know better." Ryan mumbled an apology and sat up on his knees. He leaned forward and used his teeth to push the button of Spencer's jeans open, happy that Spencer took off his belt already. Ryan grabbed the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down and did the same with the waistband of his jeans, thankful when Spencer stepped out of them on his own. Ryan took the elastic of his Dom's boxers between his teeth and pulled those down, as well, freeing Spencer's erection.

Ryan linked his hands behind his back and leaned forward again before Spencer could say anything. He ran his tongue along the head of Spencer's cock and savored the sound of the moan he heard above him as he licked the drop of precum leaking out of the slit. Spencer cards his fingers through Ryan's hair and grips it tightly, pulling his sub onto him. Ryan's taken half of it and is trying desperately to take more, swallowing and bobbing his head, but he just can't seem to get it. Spencer glances down sympathetically.

"Want some help?" Ryan nods as best as he can, and Spencer adjusts his grip on his hair and pulls harshly. Ryan feels like he's about to gag, but then he remembers that he's done this a lot and is pretty fucking good at it. When Spener's cock hits the back of his throat, Ryan is held there for a few moments until Spencer is satisfied. Almost as soon as Spencer lets go of Ryan's hair, he comes in his mouth. Ryan swallows and shamelessly licks his lips and anything that was still on Spencer's member. Spencer looks down at Ryan and runs his fingers through his hair again, and just pets him this time.

"Very nice," he compliments, and Ryan leans into the touch. "Very, very nice, I'm impressed. Now I think you deserve it." Ryan nods vigorously and Spencer laughs at his eagerness. Spencer gets him off, slow and dirty, calling him every name in the book and making him beg and lick his hand clean at the end. He pets Ryan one more time and tosses him his clothes before turning and leaving the room.

* * * * * *

It's later that night when Ryan goes to the bunks and sees Spencer lounging in his, reading. Ryan says nothing and crawls into bed next to Spencer, nudging his way under his arm. Spencer looks away from his book for a moment. He picks up a slip of paper from the comforter to mark his place and shuts the book. "What's up?" Spencer asks. Ryan curls into Spencer's side and lays his head in the space between his cheek and shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "Really, I am, I was such a dick and ... and I didn't even ... didn't even know I was doing it or that it made you that mad or any of the other guys or anyone at all really and just-"

"Shhhh." Spencer pulls him a little closer and cuts him off, rubbing smooth circles on his back. "It's alright, Ry. You have been a dick, yeah, but it's all okay. You learned your lesson today, right?" Ryan nods into Spencer's neck and he chuckles. "Good. And you did so good." Ryan makes an appreciative noise at that, and the two of them lay there in a comfortable silence for awhile.

Brendon walks in and sees them laying together, Ryan content and still and Spencer reading, and smiles. He doesn't ask what happened, he's just content with knowing that everything's okay now.

So are they.


End file.
